Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dg = (Classic) (Alternate) |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate) |nogm = 3 |pc = to to (Classic) Red (Alternate) |gc = to to (Classic) Blue (Alternate) |lc = Fuchsia |pictos = 156 (Classic) 186 (Alternate) |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine |nowc = Automaton (Classic) AutomatonALT (Alternate) |perf = Kenj'y Keass |mc = Cyan}} "Automaton" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a humanoid robot with a helmet-like head. He is primarily yellow with a black face and torso. While yellow, his body flashes pink. He changes to a black base color, where he flashes pink, blue and green. Alternate The dancer is a tomato with blue sunglasses. Under that, he has a green shirt with green pants. He also wears white sneakers. Background Classic The background is primarily composed of turquoise computer hardware. The dancer's platform is a pointed, circular turquoise gear. The hardware flashes as the dancer spirals inward. It then spirals into some neon-lit squares, which are doors that open to the dancer's figure spinning. He then gets into a dark room with blue square and circle-shaped vents, which he spirals in to. Alternate The background takes place in a fridge with a bunch of food and condiments. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your right forearm out to the right in a punching motion. Gold Move 3: 'Put both your arms out at a 90 degree angle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn1MYbuv9Zs Automaton_GoldMove.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 AutomatonGM.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 ''in-game Automaton_Gold_Move_3.png|Gold Move 3 Alternate There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the alternate: Gold Move 1: Stand straight with your arms held at 90-degree angles almost in front of your face. Gold Move 2: Lean to the left with your right arm pointed in front of you and slowly bring it back in an upward arc. Gold Move 3: Point forward with your right arm and kick your left leg. AutomatonALT_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 AutomatonALT_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 AutomatonALT_GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * Automaton is the second song by Jamiroquai in the series. ** The number of games between the two songs is seven, tying with Daddy Cool and Rasputin for the new record for longest game gap and beating the previous tied record holders (Wham! and Santa Clones). * The squares in the background are recycled from Cool for the Summer. * In the E3 announcement video, the pictogram have their default colours and the background is more greenish than black. * Automaton is the first solo routine where the pictograms have black arrows. In previous games, when the glove color was black (such as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Rock N Roll), the pictograms' arrows were a different color. * During the first few pictograms of the routine, the dancer's glove is missing. This is the third time that this has happened, after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) ''and ''Burn. * The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: ** "Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". ** "Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". ** "I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". ** "And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". ** "And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". * "Junkie" is censored. * The routine cuts out before the line "You know I need something I can hold onto" near the end. * In the alternate version, the audio is shortened at the beginning, but it wasn't in the Classic routine. This is the first time this has happened. * The Alternate version of the song was made cause Au'tomato'n Gallery Game Files Automaton Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Alternate) Automaton cover albumcoach.png|Just Dance 2018 albumcoach Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png|Just Dance 2018 albumcoach (Alternate) Automaton p1 ava.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2018 AutomatonALTAva.png|Alternate avatar In-Game Screenshots IMG_1255.jpg|''Automaton'' on the menu Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website AUTOMATON 300598.jpg|Promo gameplay Automaton.jpg|Pictogram default colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 animation (60).gif|Beta background and pictogram color Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser 34d64b52417055.599ef693b4110.jpg|Concept art Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 c-img__worldcup--left_300149.png Alternative.png Automaton.png|Automaton-Alternate Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays AUTOMATON by JAMIROQUAI Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 automaton alt Full Gameplay References Site Navigation es:Automaton Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jamiroquai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs Category:Kenj'y Keass